Betrayed
by sailormoonwannabe
Summary: What happens when Nightmare is forced to have sex with his ex? If he doesn't his Ex will tell Sonica one of his secrets. Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona was walking around the outside of Nightmare's castle looking through windows, when she felt someone grab her arms. It was a yellow echidna guard. "Snooping around the Castle, eh? The King would like to have a word with you." He dragged the female fox into the throne room where Nightmare was sitting. "King Nightmare…" Spoke the Echidna "I found someone snooping around the castle and looking suspicious." Nightmare looked at Fiona and grinned. "Set her down, I'd like to have a word alone with her…" The Echidna released Fiona and left with a bow. "I never thought I'd be in the same room with the King…" She said with a smirk. Nightmare chuckled loudly. "You have no idea who you're talking to do you, Fiona?" Her eyes widened in shock. "How do you know my name?" Nightmare stepped down the throne and walked closer to Fiona. "How do I put this…? You left me some odd years ago because I was 'Immature'"

"My little James…!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I heard that you killed yourself because of our break up…" Nightmare didn't like Fiona touching him, but he let it slide… for now. "Well you heard wrong…" She gave him the up down look and smirked. "My you've grown since the last time we saw each other… You've even gotten Sexier as well…" Nightmare smiled softly. "Yes, that is what my wife tells me…" Fiona had forgotten that Nightmare had a wife. Let alone the mother of his children. "Oh really? Where is your wife? I'd like her to meet the woman who lost your virginity…" She said with a smirk. His eyes widened. "What's wrong, James? Did you not tell your wife about us?" He stayed quiet. But to Fiona, his silence said it all. "My My, That's not right of you to lie to your wife!"

Nightmare scolded her. "She never asked me about you, nor any of my other relationships I've had. I never even mentioned to her about a slut like you… " Fiona then had an idea. "Then why don't I go tell the Queen about your mishap?" Nightmare snarled. "If you even go near Sonica, I will crush you…" The red fox laughed "Well then if I can't tell her, how about we make a deal? I won't tell Sonica about us if you have sex with me… but if you don't then I'll tell her myself…" Nightmare chuckled at the thought of Fiona defeating him. Impossible. "I'm not afraid of you… I'm stronger than you, Fiona…" the female laughed. "Yes but I did tell my current boyfriend about our past… and he can get to Sonica whenever he can…" Nightmare had no choice but to go with Fiona's deal. What would Sonica do if Fiona told her about his past with the female fox? "Fine…" And with that, Fiona began to kiss his neck. Although it meant nothing to him. "Let's go to your room, shall we?"

Nightmare rolled his eyes and lead Fiona into one of the master bedrooms of the castle. She began to undress while Nightmare just stood there, watching her. As if thinking about something "Come on, James… let me help you…" She unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his 10 inch cock. Her eyes widened in shock. "My you HAVE grown!" Nightmare chuckled. "And it's my wife's to claim" She hated how he could only think of his wife; Fiona was even becoming a little jealous of Sonica. "If you mention that woman's name again, I WILL tell the little whore in person." Nightmare didn't enjoy his ex-girlfriend calling his wife a whore. So he slapped her across the face. "Don't you EVER call her that again…" Fiona smirked, who was used to being smacked by her current boyfriend: In fact it kind of turns her on. She stood up, as if nothing happened, taking off his vest which was revealing his six-pack. "You've even gotten some muscle since the last time I saw you…"

Nightmare kept a blank expression, as if not impressed with Fiona. "I keep in shape for Sonica…" After Fiona heard him say his wife's name she became even more frustrated. So she playfully pushed Nightmare to the bed and pounced onto him. "I won't be doing all the work, James… So get to fucking…" She rolled Nightmare over so that he would be on top of her. Nightmare let out a sigh, positioning his cock, he rammed into Fiona's pussy. Her eyes widened, letting out a loud moan in ecstasy. "Oh James! G-Go faster!" He did as he was told. And to be honest? Nightmare was sort of enjoying this. He hated the fact it wasn't his wife, but loved the fact that he could show Fiona what she missed out on. He moved at a steady pace, in and out, in and out. Until his instincts came in, the smell of pheromones and hearing Fiona moan for him as it. He pounded into her harder and harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonica had entered the castle, returning from seeing her parents. She went to the throne room to greet her husband, but was surprised to not see him there. That's where Nightmare usually was; either there or in the gym. But he said he'd be taking a break from the gym today, which made her wonder where her husband could be. Sonica walked out of the throne room and saw a royal guard walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me…" She asked the male guard. "Have you seen my husband anywhere?" The royal guard nodded and pointed down the hallway. "He's in one of the master bedrooms with a red fox…" Her eyes widened. _'A red fox? In the master bedroom with Night?'_ She quickly made her move to the master bedroom where her husband was in. She gently put her ear onto the door, listening in on what Nightmare and the red fox was up to. Sonica heard moans from the female and heavy grunts from the male.

_'No… He can't be…'_ She put her hand on the doorknob. Hesitating of what she might see: So she took a deep breath and opened the door. Nightmare's ears flicked up and turned around to see his wife, just standing there at the door. "S-Sonica!" He quickly pulled out of Fiona and walked over to his wife. "Honey, this isn't what it looks like…" The red fox smirked, innocently saying "Oh really? I thought you were just fucking me, James… Cheating on your 'precious' wife…"

Sonica just walked out of the room, she knew what she saw. Her, what she thought, loving husband, having sex with his ex-girlfriend. But Nightmare didn't give up; he quickly put on his boxers and followed Sonica, who continued walking away. "Sony wait up! It's a misunderstanding!" She stopped in place, turning around to face her husband. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, hands clenched into fists, and voice shaky. "No it's not! You had sex with your ex-girlfriend and you miss her…"

Nightmare tried to take her hand but she quickly pulled away. "I don't understand, Sonica… I let you have your freedom to have sex with people in the castle! What's the difference between you doing that and me having sex with Fiona?" Sonica growled "I never had a past love with them! They don't mean anything to me! A-And you just turn your back on me and cheat on me with your ex-girlfriend…" Sonica waked over to the door, reaching for the door handle. "Wait!" Nightmare sighed; he knew that he had to tell the truth to Sonica one day.

"Sony… I had sex with Fiona because she threatened me that she would to tell you my big secret… The secret is that I lost my virginity to Fiona, not you…" Sonica paused. "I'm… I'm going to my parent's Nightmare…" She opened the door, but not looking back at him. "I hope you're happy with Fiona…" and then she was gone. Nightmare sighed and angrily walked to the master bedroom where Fiona was. He entered the room where the red fox was "Hey James, care to continue? I know you were enjoying it." He snarled, smacking her as hard as he could, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek. "I want you the hell out of here and to never come back, you slut!" Fiona knew that she made Nightmare angry, so she quickly put on her clothes and left the castle. Leaving the grey fox alone in the room.


End file.
